Back and There Again, A Farmer's Tale
by kokiricat
Summary: Some circumstances arose and Chelsea had to move back to the city. A few months later, the islanders want her to return to the island, claiming her farm needs her. But said "circumstances" are still there. Will Chelsea go back and renew her farm life for good, or will she be forced to remain a city girl? And who is this new animal trader anyway?


I set down my purse, then walked over to my bed and flopped down. Working at Yuri's can be tiring some days. It's not physically tiring like farm work was. I get tired because of the stress of dealing with customers. Working on my farm used to be surprisingly relaxing.

I wish I could have stayed. It's been eight months since I moved back to the city, and I miss my cows, horse, the field, and the cool ocean air of the islands. Ugh, I need to stop reminiscing. There's no way I can go back now.

Sighing, I stood up and strode towards my apartment's largest window. The apartment does have a lovely view of the city. I'm on one of the higher levels of the building, so I can see the tops of many buildings. The lights are stunning at night. They make up for the missing stars... somewhat.

After gazing at the bright lights against the pitch black night sky for a few moments, I undid my pony tail and changed from my work uniform into some comfortable pajamas. I then shut the lights off and made my way back to my bed. Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Even though it felt as though I had only just shut my eyes, I was jolted awake to the sound of my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I glanced at the caller I.D. Great, my boss.

"Hello?" I answered the phone with a weary voice.

I was quickly snapped out of my weariness by my boss's shouting on the other end.

"It's 10AM! You were supposed to be here two hours ago! Where are you, Lorin?" Mr. Moray, my boss, yelled.

"Sorry sir, must've over slept. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"TEN!" he hung up immediately.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. As hastily as I could, I got ready then drove to work. Damn, my boss can be a real jerk sometimes. The only reason he still has a job is because he hides it and becomes the nicest man in the world whenever Miss Yuri is around.

I'm surprised she doesn't see it when she's at the store. Or maybe she does, and is too nice to say anything about it, much less fire him. Yuri really is a kind girl. I say girl because she isn't much older than I am. Her story is incredible. She started out running a tailor shop in a small town called Echo Town. As the town got more popular, so did her clothing designs. Long story short, she now runs- and designs for -her own chain of clothing stores, named "Yuri's". Success aside, she's still a nice, normal girl. Come to think of it, she reminds me a lot of Sabrina from the islands, as they both were very quiet when I first met them.

The car ride to work took ten minutes alone, so I walked into the store expecting an explosion from Mr. Moray. I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that he was speaking to Yuri herself.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Moray" I said, somewhat timidly.

"That's just fine!" he stated, creeping me out a little, "Since this is your first time being late."

Wow, he's even trying to make me look good to impress her. He must really be trying hard this time. Sometimes I the he's in love with Yuri.

Then it clicked.

That is exactly what's going on. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. I shook my head and slowly walked to the counter. Sucks for him, it's never going to happen. When I first told Yuri I had been a farmer, she mentioned a farmer in her hometown that she had a crush on. It seemed like they were close to starting a relationship too.

Yuri then walked over to me smiling. "Remember the farmer I told you about a while ago, Henry?"

I nodded, urging her to go on. She stuck out her left hand, which had a beautiful silver ring with diamonds on it.

"Miss Yuris, that's great! Congratulations!" I exclaimed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Moray glaring at the scene he was witnessing. He looked almost disgusted, his eyes red. Yikes. I swear he needs therapy. Bad.

"Thanks!" Yuri replied.

"Do you have a date picked yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know when we do."

I nodded and smiled. A moment later, I heard the familiar chime notifying me that a customer had just walked in the store. But I didn't expect the face I saw to be familiar too.

"Julia?"

* * *

**Authors note:**

**First, wow this is the longest first chapter I have written so far. :D**

**I got the idea for this story a little while ago, while pondering about "There and Back Again, A Hobbit's Tale". So yes, the title is a sort of parody of that. The title will make sense soon enough.**

**This story should be pretty long. Maybe in the 40-50 chapter range. **

**To anyone reading Welcome to the Sunshine Islands: **

**When I am done with this story, or possibly sooner, I will be completely rewriting that. It was pretty crappy to me. **

**To anyone reading any of my other stories:**

**Please direct any question about the continuation to me, via PM.**

**-I hope you did, and will, enjoy this story!-**


End file.
